A Summer with Snape
by MsNita
Summary: Savanah is stuck at Snape's house for an entire summer. Will he survive?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, copyrights go to J. K. Rowling. Savanah is the only character that I own.

...

Snape exhaled loudly as he waited for Savanah to gather her things. The summer had finally come, and she would be spending it in his home. He didn't feel alarmed when he heard her suitcase hit the ground next to him. He looked down at her, slightly amused by her exhausted pout.

"Sorry it took me so long professor," she breathed.

"Let us just go," he stated as he grabbed his belongings and marched on.

She grabbed her suitcase and raced after him as best as she could. With her in tow, he had to make adjustments to his traveling plans. He had waited until all the other students had left before he absconded her away from the grounds. For the first time since they met, she was refusing to cooperate with him. She had waited until the last minute to pack, and now she was arguing over the transportation.

"I _know_ that you do not want to be away from your family," he exclaimed, "but you _need_ to quit treating me like the enemy."

She huffed as she glared dejectedly at him. He knew that the only reason she was taking it out on him was because he could take it. He also knew that it would be suicide for her to take out on the two wizards she was truly mad at, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. So, he tolerated her misplaced rage for her sake as she continued to follow him.

He grunted as he walked through the front door of his home. He watched as she looked around his home. It was very much like bringing a new pet home and letting them check out their new abode. He had to hide his blushing face at the thought of comparing her to a new pet. He quirked his eyebrow as he noticed the look on her face.

"This place looks so..." she stated.

"Don't say it," he warned.

"So..." she stuttered.

"Don't," he growled.

"_Old_," she stressed.

"Dammit Ms. McGray, I told you not to say it," he exclaimed.

"It needs to be redecorated," she said bluntly.

"There is nothing wrong with my home," Snape retorted just as bluntly, "which means, _no,_ you are not redecorating."

"Professor."

"Yes?"

"Either you let me redecorate, or I will go insane, and I _will_ take you with me."

The fact that she said it so calmly let him know that she meant business. He sighed as he said, "Very well."

"Don't worry Professor," she said as she gave him a big hug, "I'll be sure it's still a man-cave just for you."

He grunted as she squeezed him a little tighter. He watched her as she looked at the bookshelf and thanked her when she said she wouldn't touch that. She did promise to get him another so that his book collection could grow, which intrigued him. He smiled down at her heavy lidded eyes as she continued to stare at the bookshelf.

"A little tired, are we?" he teased.

He sympathized a little when she responded with a grunt. It was indeed true, she was starting to take after him in many ways, but she still had an aura of freedom about her that could be compared to birds in the sky. He guided her to his guest bedroom, surprised that it will finally be put to use. She stopped and went back for Jinx when she heard him holler in his carrier pin. She soon returned, carrying the big tom in her arms as she sleepily made her way to the bed. It reminded him of a child holding a full grown cat, considering Jinx's size.

He watched as she and the cat crawled onto the bed. She stretched out on her belly in the center while Jinx made himself comfortable in the small of her back. Snape chuckled as he grabbed a blanket and covered them both with it. He knew from experience that Jinx had no problem being under the covers. She was fast asleep by the time he reached the doorway.

He was surprised to hear a knock at the door as he shut hers. He was hoping it would be Dumbledore, but he knew that was a false hope. He had a sour face as he opened the door to reveal Lucius Malfoy. He smiled as he waited to be invited in.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Snape implored.

"A little birdie told me that you were keeping Savanah safe," Lucius replied.

"Why is that any of your concern?" Snape snapped.

"I know that you wouldn't risk her flying out," Lucius answered.

"That may be, but that doesn't explain why you're here. What? Are you hoping I'll let you chase her skirt here?"

"You cut me to the quick, Snape. Honestly, I do have better things to do."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"Just making sure she has settled in well."

"She's asleep, is that settled enough for you?"

"Sounds more like she's exhausted looking at those bags. Tell me, what did she think of your _lovely_ abode?"

"Apparently, it's due for a makeover."

"That shall be interesting," Lucius chuckled.

"Your amusement comforts me," Snape replied sarcastically.

"Trust me my friend, you'll only need to worry when you start seeing bright colors," Lucius replied.

"Would you care for some tea then?" Snape asked politely.

"That would be nice," Lucius consented, "it's been a while since we've had a friendly chat."

"Well, I'm sure they would be friendly if you stayed away from Ms. McGray," Snape replied.

Lucius chuckled snidely as he followed Snape. Much to Snape's pleasant relief, Lucius hadn't brought Savanah up as they chatted with each other. Naturally, Potter popped up in the conversation as did the Dark Lord. It was then that Lucius was biting back stating the obvious.

"Has something else come up involving Ms. McGray?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"To be honest, I can't seem to understand why the Dark Lord would find her to be a threat," Lucius admitted.

"Neither can I, but surely there must be something about her if Nagini didn't kill her when sent to," Snape concurred.

"What do you suppose that would be?" Lucius asked.

"I haven't the slightest," Snape answered, "all I know is that she has the gumption to kill Umbridge if she ever sees her again. One would think that would impress the Dark Lord."

"One would think," Lucius agreed.

"However, she's truly a sweet girl," Snape stated, "not worth the Dark Lord's worry."

"Sweet to you may be," Lucius reminded lightly, "I don't recall her ever turning you into an Afghan hound."

"You weren't too mad as you still nipped at her heels," Snape reminded.

Lucius laughed heartily before saying, "Yes indeed, I realize then that I could have gotten away with a little more than nipping at her heels, but I digress."

"As always," Snape retorted.

"I'm afraid I must go," Lucius sighed, "it has indeed been delightful."

"Indeed," Snape agreed.

He followed Lucius as he bid him farewell. Lucius gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving, stating that Narcissa must be wondering where he was. Snape shook his head lightly as he shut the door. He was mildly alarmed when he noticed Savanah wobbling toward him while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

He stood there as she wobbled toward him with Jinx looking at him sleepily in her arm. She nudged into him and snuggled into his chest like it was nothing at all. Jinx didn't seem to mind as he used Snape's belly for support of his hind legs. Jinx hollered when she let him go to embrace Snape. Snape was certainly at a loss for what to do, but he _had_ heard that this wasn't unusual for her at times from Lady Soo.

"Ms. McGray," he implored lightly.

He rushed to catch her when she started to sink to her knees. She rested her head in the crook of his neck while he debated on what to do with her. If he took her to the couch, he knew that she would wake up complaining of discomfort. If he took her back to her bed, she'd only sleepwalk back to wherever he would be. So, he held her in his arms wondering what to do with her. He looked at Jinx for advice.

"I've heard that cats are _supposed_ to be wise, what would you suggest?" he asked. Jinx then turned and strutted back to the guest bedroom. "Didn't I just consider that?"

Without further argument, he followed the tom as it jumped onto the bed. He laid her across the bed and was about to leave when Jinx grasped Snape's sleeve with his claws. Snape paused as he stared back at the cat as it glared back at him.

"You're going to make me sleep with her," he questioned as the cat nodded. "Is there any way I can get out of this?"

Jinx shook his head, receiving a sigh from Snape. Knowing that the tom would dig his claws into his very arm should he try to leave, Snape crawled right up next to Savanah. He tried to keep calm as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled him like he were some teddy bear. It felt awkward being held by someone, especially in such an affectionate nature.

He remembered a time when he longed for Lily to hold him this way, and soured at the thought of James Potter receiving such attentions. He was rudely pulled from his thoughts when he got smacked in the face by Jinx's tail. He glared at the feline as he glared back knowingly. He snorted at the cat before looking at Savanah, sleeping peacefully away. He grunted in contemplation before settling down himself, knowing that he would be there for a while.

Snape looked around in alarm as he noticed he was back at Hogwarts. The halls were barren and dark, completely devoid of life. He paused when he saw a girl with long, dark brown hair at the end of the hall. She held in her hands an amphora and wore Grecian robes. He tried to stop her as she giggled before running off. He followed her and would try to stop her when she stopped before giggling and running off again.

When he had finally caught up with her, they were both in the Great Hall as the giant doors slammed behind him. He backed up to the doors when she started cackling wildly pouring a dark liquid from the amphora. He slipped and fell into it to find that it was indeed blood like he suspected.

As he pushed himself to his feet, he suspected that he was now in the Chamber of Secrets. He waded through the blood to the walkway anxiously. The girl was no longer in sight, but her maniacal laughter echoed throughout the chambers. He knew that the Basilisk was no longer a threat, but the chambers still felt foreboding as he was turning this way and that at every little sound, looking for the girl's possible hiding place.

"Where are you?" he cried out. "What do you want?"

A ghostly image of Trelawney stood before him with a strange man and woman behind her. Both the man and woman wore Grecian robes, but the woman also wore a helmet and breastplate. The man had a long curly beard with braids here and there clasped with what he assumed was pearls. Professor Trelawney, however, wore her natural garments, but she wasn't wearing those ridiculous glasses she normally wore. Snape worried when her eyes were completely white and glowing as were the man's and woman's.

"Trelawney, what is going on?" Snape demanded. "Who are they?"

"_Που ήταν αναθεματισμένη άδικα θα αυξηθεί για να καταστρέψει. Μόνο του ίδιου νομίσματος μπορεί να σώσει man' μοίρα του s και δικός της επίσης_," they all replied.

"Wait," Snape breathed, "wasn't that the same prophecy that Ms. McGray had said in your class?"

However, he would receive no reply as he reached to grab Trelawney's shoulders. They had turned to mist right between his fingertips. He exclaimed as he searched for them frantically.

He started to shake when he heard hissing noises. Some of them sounded like multiple snakes within the area. What set him off was the one that reminded him of Nagini, except it was _much_ larger. He made a break for the tunnels so he could hide, but froze as he stared into multiple slitted eyes as well as two cold, silver ones. Quickly, he backed away as a massive Gorgon slithered into the light, her face concealed by the multitude of snakes that served as her hair.

He tripped over his own feet as he continued to back away from her. She was so large, if she were to hold him, he'd fit into her hand much like a doll. He crawled away from her, never taking his eyes off of her for a second. He started whimpering uncontrollably as he almost fell into the pool of blood that lay in front of Salazar Slytherin's image. When he tried to break to one side, she stopped him and again when he tried the other. He mewled wildly as her coils circled around him, blocking any means of escape.

He screamed when she struck at him, panting for breath as he glanced at the dull, barren walls of his guest bedroom. He looked around, glad to see he was back in his home. When he turned to his side, he noticed that Savanah was not there next to him. He jumped slightly when he heard her call to him softly from the doorway.

"Are you okay Professor?" she asked, walking up to him. "I heard you scream, and you look as though you had a nightmare. One for the books, no less."

"I'm fine," he replied, gently grabbing her hand as it tried to move his hair away from his face.

"You don't look fine Professor," she objected, cupping the side of his face, "you're skin is all clammy."

He smiled slightly, covering her hand with his, "I'll shall be just fine. It was just a dream after all." Famous last words, he remembered someone saying as he uttered the last syllable.

"If you say so Professor," she muttered. "I would have waked you, but you looked so peaceful, and I'm sure that you don't get that much sleep. So I..."

"There is no need to explain yourself," he stated, "it's not the first nightmare I've had, and it won't be the last."

A few weeks had passed and Severus Snape was becoming adjusted to the new look of his home. The furniture she had him help pick out was quite comfortable and perfectly to his liking. She kept a neutral palette for him, since he wasn't big on color. She had managed somehow to sneak in a few green throw pillows as well as one green throw that hung off the arm of the couch.

He let the pillows slide when Narcissa complained that his home was still too much of a man-cave to "even be considered a bachelor's pad." Savanah had stated that she would have liked to hang up a few paintings, but decided against it when they couldn't agree on anything. He found himself falling asleep more and more in the chair that she had picked out specifically for him. However, he never could sleep long as the nightmare would occasionally pop up.

He found that times he would sleep until morn, she had covered him with the throw. He could still usually feel the warmth of her lips against his forehead, but he knew there was no way of stopping it. Like she had said, she was an expert at hiding things, and even though he knew she was doing it, he'd never be able to prove it. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to stop it. It was unusual to him, but he _did _enjoy the affection that was bestowed upon him.

He had started sleeping in his room less and less. Every time he tried, the nightmare would appear, startling him from his sleep. However, when he did sleep in his room, it was when Savanah would have her own nightmares and crawl in his bed while he still slept. At first, he had told her that it was inappropriate, but after hearing them, he permitted it. Those nights, he would wake spooning against her, nuzzled into her neck. He would then roll over and try to fall asleep again.

Somehow, they found a rhythm that they had settled in quite comfortably. She had even been friendly to Malfoy when he decided to pay a visit once or twice. Summer was over half way through, and now he was helping her prepare for the next semester. He was mildly alarmed when he received notice that Dumbledore would be paying a visit. He was slightly amused when Savanah groaned at seeing him. He knew she was still sore over him keeping her in Europe. They did what they needed to prepare for the arrival of the headmaster.

Snape wasn't surprised to hear the knock at the door. He welcomed the headmaster in, taking in the usual warmness that seemed to radiate from the man. Savanah was confining herself to her room, which Snape was still fighting back a few chuckles over. He even shared with Dumbledore a good laugh as he described her punishing herself, keeping out details as to why even though he was sure Dumbledore knew.

"I suppose I should get to the point," Dumbledore hummed, causing every muscle in Snape's body to clench. "We are expecting a new student at Hogwarts this year."

"Why is that so important that I must know now?" Snape asked.

"There was an incident at her previous school," Dumbledore replied.

"How does that relate to me?" Snape implored.

"It seems that she blew up her chemistry lab," Dumbledore answered.

Snape would have dropped to the floor if Savanah hadn't showed up out of nowhere to catch him. He was sure to be quick at finding his balance. Dumbledore simply waited patiently until he had regained his composure. Savanah made him sit down and politely offered Dumbledore a seat as well.

"So, you came to warn me that she'll need special 'handicaps' so as to not cause Hogwarts to become a pile of rubble," Snape implied.

"Her father said that she had gotten emotional," Dumbledore explained, "originally they thought that she had no magical abilities, until this semester."

"Ah, so I take it that she comes from a well-known family," Snape prodded.

"In Spain, yes," Dumbledore replied. "I felt it would be good for you to know, so that you might prepare for the new year."

"Thank you Headmaster," Snape choked out.

"I do have other engagements, I'm afraid," Dumbledore admitted.

He stood to take his leave saying his adieus. Snape politely followed him out the door and shook his hand goodbye before returning to Savanah. She had thoughtfully had a cup of tea waiting for him. He moaned as the warm liquid slipped past his lips. She always knew how to make it the way he liked.

"So I have a new classmate that I have to expect?" she asked.

"So it would seem," he replied.

"Don't worry about it Professor," she stated, "I'll keep you from getting any grey hairs."

"Hm," he responded sarcastically as she gave him a hug.

It didn't take long for them to return back to their daily routine. Snape was enjoying himself quite thoroughly having someone else living with him. He wondered if this was what it was like to be married, sans the intimate occasions. It wasn't like he couldn't see those thoughts pass through her mind whenever he glimpsed at her eyes. However, it would be too inappropriate, and he was sure that he didn't actually want to know what it would be like to have a father threatening him with a gun or with the loss of his ability to reproduce.

There had been occasions that he was tempted to take a peek into her mind to see what wild, ridiculous situations she would come up with. He was almost certain that she would have him "out of character" as he had heard some say. He was a little too nervous to see how far she would take these situations. So, he simply continued to wonder and suspect.

It wasn't long before they were preparing to head back to Hogwarts. Savanah was ready and packed when Snape had told her to be. Snape smiled as she rushed to follow him. He planned on being there earlier than usual so that no one would see them together. He was actually quite pleased that they were on schedule.

It didn't take them long to get settled back in as Savanah was soon frequenting Snape's office again. However, she developed a new habit that he did not see coming. Every time he was working at his desk, she would simply prop herself up and watch him work. It was a bit nerve wrecking, especially when she was in a skirt.

Soon the students were arriving, Snape had yet to see any arrival of their new student. It was during dinner in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Snape listened as he mentioned their new student. His gaze went to the great doors as they opened to reveal a girl with long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Snape dropped out of his seat when he recognized the face. Everyone gazed at him as he could hear her giggle while Savanah cried out, "Professor!"

...

"_**She who was unjustly cursed shall rise to destroy. Only he of the same coin may save man's fate and hers as well."**_

**_..._**

**_Snape: Ah, so you've found a prophecy as well as a translation I see._**

**_SP: Do I get props for that?_**

**_Snape: No._**

**_SP: Why?_**

**_Snape: You humiliated me._**

**_Alucard: Please, I suffer more with her than you ever will. Besides, what's with the Gorgon?_**

**_SP: I like Medusa._**

**_Alucard: Ah. *leans down to whisper in her ear* And when will you start working on our story?_**

**_SP: It's summer. So, VERY soon._**

**_Snape: What about this new student?_**

**_K9: Prepare for grey hairs._**

**_Snape & Alucard: Who are you?_**


End file.
